deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Luna
|japanese_name= ルナ (Runa) るな (Runa)Seen on her "Gym Uniform for Exploring" SR. |image1= LunaDOAXVV.jpg |caption1= Luna in Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Luna |first_appearance= Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation (2018; DLC) |place_of_birth= Unknown |nationality= Unknown |date_of_birth= October 15File:Shtfnie.jpg |age= 18 |status= Alive |blood_type= O |personal_alignment= Neutral |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height= 149 cm (4'11") |weight= |measurements= B92/W56/H88 |eye_color= Blue |hair_color= Pinkish White |occupations= Scholar |relatives= Unnamed grandfather |hobbies= Field work |food_and_drink= Roasted sweet potatohttps://twitter.com/doax_vv_staff/status/951750941123858434 ; Green Smoothie |color= Moss green |japanese= Shiori Mikami }} Luna is a young girl who made her debut in the 2017 PC version of Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, entitled Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation during the January 18, 2018 update for the DMM version, and the May 15, 2019 update for the Steam version. Character Appearance Luna has light blue eyes and chin length whitish-pink hair in a bob cut with no bangs, and also has a shorter hairstyle as well that lacked any pigtails, as well as one that obscures her right eye. She also wears Native American tribe-style accessories both in her hair and on her outfits. Personality She is noted to be self-absorbed, yet seems somewhat emotionless. She claims to be a scholar, coming to Zack Island to discover its secrets, although it's uncertain whether this is true or whether she is really just there for the roasted sweet potatoes, her favorite food, which she implies is because they give her fond memories of her time with her grandfather in her initial country (which she claimed was fairly poor and cold). She is somewhat eccentric, as she tends to use rabbit like poses, putting her hands over her eyes in a similar manner to goggles, and even using the onomatopoeia for hopping ("Pyon" in the Japanese versions, "Boing" in the English versions). Largely because of her eccentricity and the way she worded her goals on the island, Ayane and Hitomi speculated that Luna may have been an extraterrestrial. She has a tendency to be rather brash and reckless, for example in the "Targeted Island" Event Episode story arc, where she attempted to train for the Rivals Festival, but caused a panic among the island due to her interpreting "secret training" to mean train at the dead of night, which caused the Owner to fear that the island was the victim of possible corporate espionage by a rival firm when a shadowy figure was reported to be seen on the island. She was also shown to be either ignorant or unconcerned with social conventions, as she openly walked into the bedroom while barely wearing a towel in order to ask Momiji's help for applying lotions on her back, apparently being unaware that such was not appropriate to do, especially not while Momiji had company in the form of the Owner, causing Momiji to panic. Despite her more self-absorbed nature, however, she was shown to care about the well being of others, as she volunteered to cheer on Fiona for her rock climbing, and even gave her some encouraging advice on how to do so during Fiona's second attempt. She also apologized to Hitomi for falsely claiming that there was one more hint to the treasure hunt. Etymology Luna is a name of Latin origin which means "moon." Relationships Grandfather Luna alludes to having a grandfather, and implies that she gained her love for roasted sweet potatoes from him, which she told the owner. Honoka She and Honoka got along fairly well, as they both acted as cheerleaders to Fiona's strength building via rock climbing, and also offered her advice on how to do it. Similarly, both also were handpicked by both Momiji and the Owner to act as Mikos for the second New Year's festivities, including fortune telling, although Luna in particular was implied to not understand the concept of Miko shrine maidens at all, while Honoka, although familiar with the practice, was inexperienced with it due to miko shrines not existing in the shopping district. Luna also educated Honoka on the concept of Easter, or at the very least the Easter Bunny, when working with her and Kanna on an event relating to the holiday. Marie Rose She and Marie Rose acted as rivals during the Goddess Game, although the aftermath indicated that they were fairly friendly to each other outside of the game. Nyotengu Nyotengu once used Luna as a test subject in her hypnosis training by having her act as a cat. However, although it had initially worked by having her briefly acting like a cat, she ultimately returned to her usual self, with Nyotengu implying that it failed to work because Luna had no inherent interest in acting like one. Hitomi Luna briefly met with Hitomi when Ayane took her with her to ask Hitomi for advice. She also expressed shock when she learned that Luna was apparently an alien when Ayane briefly alluded to her as a "rookie of the universe", with Luna jokingly confirming it. In addition, Hitomi also freely explained that "O, Osu" was the typical greeting used among Karate and other martial arts users when Luna expressed confusion to the term. She also trained Luna a bit in the concept, and later did a pose alongside Ayane with Luna, causing her to be rendered speechless. They also were paired up to find treasure on the island. It's also implied that she was familiar with Hitomi's training regimen, as she, when discussing an otherwise unrelated training session with Fiona regarding strength building for the Venus Festival, suggested having Hitomi train her due to having expertise on strength, only to learn from Fiona that she wouldn't even handle that kind of training after Honoka obliviously mentioned that Hitomi fights bears as part of her training. Ayane So far, Ayane is the person that Luna has had the most interaction with. Ayane largely was annoyed with Luna due to her odd quirks, with her also speculating that Luna's an alien due to Luna admitting she came to Venus Island to investigate the planet, as well as her overall eccentric nature, and often reluctantly tagged along with Luna for various adventures as well as accepting her request to be a friend, although the latter had Ayane making Luna swear to report anything she found in her investigation of the island as a condition to accepting, due to Ayane also trying to do her own investigation to the island. When initially attempting to refuse Luna, she implied that it was mostly because, thanks to her background, she had trouble with being trustworthy with even ordinary humans. It is heavily implied that she only ended up guiding Luna around because the Owner deemed Ayane the most suited for giving newcomers a tour of the island. Kokoro She acted as Kokoro's partner during the Goddess Games, although Kokoro was slightly annoyed that Luna apparently stole her part. Afterwards, they seemed to have a friendly demeanor to each other. Momiji Momiji and Luna seemed to get along very well, although Momiji was slightly embarrassed at having to do a Pyon pose at her request. Helena Helena seemed to have some respect for Luna as indicated by their interactions during a cover girl event, where Helena even told Luna the meaning of the phrase "secret labyrinth" regarding human psychology. Kasumi Kasumi was shown to be somewhat amused by Luna's quirky nature, as evidenced by the time she, Ayane, and Luna worked together to help set up the First Anniversary of the Venus Festival, as well as the clear card souvenir which depicted her chuckling as she watched Ayane scolding Luna while the latter did v-finger poses. However, while more tolerant of Luna's quirks, she is weirded out to a certain degree by them, as evidenced by her reaction to making a pose and declaring "Misty Blossom" subsequent to Luna making a similar declaration. Misaki They seemed to get along for the most part, although Misaki was a bit put off by her eccentric nature. Luna also called her a cat during the cover girl event, referring to when Misaki got hypnotized by Nyotengu. She did seem to have some respect for Misaki, as when meeting her sister Nagisa, she cryptically remarked that "the good thing is beautiful." Tamaki When meeting her, she was disturbed by Tamaki's tendency to grope breasts, although to a lesser extent than the other girls. She eventually returned the favor to Tamaki later on, giving her a dose of her own medicine. Leifang She and Leifang acted as rivals during the Goddess Game, although the aftermath indicated that they were fairly friendly to each other outside of the game. Fiona She got along well with Fiona, and also aided her alongside Honoka during the strength training sessions. In fact, she alongside Honoka wore cheer outfits specifically to cheer her on regarding her training to give her support, with Luna in particular, prior to Fiona giving a second try on rock climbing, giving her some advice on how to pursue the challenge and not let it overwhelm her. Nagisa She and Nagisa met during the second New Year's Festivities, where she alongside Honoka were to act as Mikos and as such were instructed to meet her. She also was excited when Nagisa agreed to work together with them. Kanna Kanna and Luna met each other while the latter and her friend Honoka were preparing for an Easter-related event. Luna, a very studious individual, was very interested in learning of Kanna's status as an Oni, in contrast to Honoka's shock. She also was slightly disbelieving of Kanna's claim of being able to summon thunder and lightning largely due to Kanna's earlier prank about claiming she was the same Oni that Momotaro encountered, with Kanna deciding to prove it to them. This resulted in Kanna accidentally destroying Luna and Honoka's outfits, although Luna largely forgave her of this due to the accidental nature of the event. Owner She is shown to be fairly fond of the owner, largely because of his providing her with a roasted sweet potato when she was starving. She at one point even asked him out on a date. In the English version, she frequently addresses the Owner as "sir" (exempting her free login days). Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation'' (playable, 2018; DLC character) Gallery Trivia *Luna is the third female character to be first introduced in Xtreme series. *Her rabbit-like poses and use of "Pyon" is an allusion to the Moon Rabbit, befitting her name. *When meeting Hitomi in the Messenger of the Moon event episodes and learning what the term "O, Osu" means regarding Karate, Luna, in addition to noting Karate, also briefly mentions Bushido when Hitomi explains what it meant. Largely because of this, Hitomi briefly referred to her as a Samurai during the treasure hunt. *According to the girl order in the game code, Luna is identified as "LUN".File:FON-NAG-CRI code source.png *Even though Luna was born on October 15, her first birthday episode was released on October 14, 2018. She implies in the episode that the birthday was celebrated early due to the owner becoming "impatient." *Presumably because of her status as the first DLC character in Xtreme Venus Vacation, Luna is the only girl to have a teaser video released of her prior to her formal debut/announcement. *Luna is one of only two add-on/''Venus Vacation''-exclusive characters to not have her being in charge of a particular festival in her debut Event Episode, the only other being Kanna (as Misaki helmed the Venus Festival for the main story, and also technically was responsible for the Pajama Party, Tamaki helmed alongside Helena the Ohana Hanami festival, Leifang was largely responsible for helming the Tanabata festival, and Fiona was responsible for hosting the love dance festival, and Nagisa technically helped set up the New Year's festivities as her debut episode alongside Tamaki, Hitomi, Momiji, Honoka, Luna, and to a lesser extent Misaki, and was also indirectly responsible for the Sister's Quarrel rivals festival.). She instead was subject to a tour of the island. **Luna is also one of only two Venus Vacation characters to not have a full body render on the official site, the only other being Misaki (not counting the nine girls who originally appeared in Xtreme 3 Venus and Xtreme 3 Fortune). *Luna is one of only two characters in Xtreme Venus Vacation thus far whose nationality is left unknown besides not being Japanese, the only other being Fiona (as Misaki, Nagisa, Tamaki, and Kanna are strongly implied to be Japanese from their names being written in Hiragana or, in the case of Kanna, her being an Oni from Japanese mythology, and the original nine girls from Xtreme 3 as well as Leifang had their nationalities stated in prior games). However, Luna implied in her level 70 episode that she had hailed from a cold, impoverished country. **Coincidentally, both Luna and Fiona beat out two characters who at that time were of an age limit (as Luna initially beat out Ayane as being the youngest girl in the series, and Fiona beat out Honoka as being the oldest eighteen year old girl). **Despite her non-Japanese origins, her "Gym Uniform for Exploring" has her name written in Hiragana, which she implied was to ensure people knew who she was. *Although Luna doesn't appear in Dead or Alive 6 due to not being considered a fighter, some of her characteristics, and to a certain extent personality and occupation, were reused with the character NiCO. Notes and references Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 playable characters Category:Female characters